


The Slave and the Vampire Prince

by gayanimeships



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, maybe trolls, more characters?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayanimeships/pseuds/gayanimeships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake is a slave to the one and only Dirk Strider.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The streets were empty and quiet. It wasn't a peaceful kind of quiet, it was a scary kind of quiet. A quiet which made you nervous. Looking out from where you stood, you noticed the guards coming closer.

"Pretty boy, come out where ever you are.", those words scared you. All you had to do was run faster then their horses and you could escape. There was no way that would happen though. 

Your name is Jake English and for once in your life your terrified. Terrified of what could happen to you if you don't escape. Your heart pounds in your chest. The bread in your hand falls onto the dirt road. A guard turns around and starts walking down the alley which you are hiding in. The guard picks up the bread and smiles. "I know your down here boy." You run.

The horses are way too fast and catch you easily. A guard smiles at you as he handcuffs your wrists together. "Let's head back to the slave market. We will make a lot of money off this one."

 

You are now standing up on a small platform with other boys and girls. This time there is no silence around you, just loud booming voices. When all the girls are gone, there are only a few people left in the crowd. One girl sticks out to you. Her bright pink eyes stare you down. She walks closer and talks to the guard that took you from your home. 

"Pretty boy, get down here." You walk fast because you really just want to leave. The lady says nothing as she hands money to the guard. She signs a paper and signals you to follow her.

"What is your name?", she asks.

"Jake. Jake English." you say. She laughs as you walk up a pathway that leads to the main village surrounding the castle. 

"Jake English you are now a slave for the king. I'm only allowed to tell you the rules so don't ask what my name is. First rule: Do not speak to other slaves. Rule two: Do whatever his Majesty wants even if you are against it. Rule three: Only speak when you are given permission. Last rule: Do don't explore the castle. Only go where his Majesty tells you to go. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

The rest of the walk to the castle is quiet. You go through the rules in your head. When you get there she rushes you inside and takes you to what you think is the throne room. You see the king sitting on a dark purple throne. The lady leaves and you bow down, His Majesty has triangular sun glasses and is wearing a light purple shirt that has a moon in the center and pants that match. The tall boots fit him perfectly and his pale skin seems to shimmer in the sunlight that shines from the window. His hair is a shade darker then his skin and is perfectly spiked up. He is dashing. Your face flushes as he walks closer to you.

"Stand up," He orders, " what is your name?"

You stand up quickly then responded quietly,"Jake English, your majesty." He smiles and tilts your face up to look you in your eyes. Your glasses are close to falling off your face when he says, "Will you obey my every order?"

"Yes, your majesty." 

"Good. Now follow me to your chambers." You nod and follow him down a long twisty hallway. You walk for what it feels like hours. The hallways never end and it confuses you. You reach a door that is covered in gold and has a shining gold door knocker. You are even more confused now. 

"You will be staying with me.", He says, "Until I trust you." He pulls you into the room in a swift movement and pins you down on the bed. Your mouth hangs open and your eyes widened with shock. He smiles again and laughs. He rolls off you and gets off the bed. "I'm kidding! Don't worry!" 

"Oh..." you say dumbly.

"I wouldn't do that with my slaves! But yes your staying here. My chambers are right next door. I figured it would be easier for you to find me that way." 

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Call me Dirk. Take a bath then meet me at my chambers so I can show you around the castle." He walks out and you breath a sigh of relief. You hardly know his majesty. Why would startle you like that? Maybe it was a test to see what you would do... You honestly have no idea. You draw your bath and sit down in the tub. The hot water feels nice and the soap is a luxury. You haven't had a bath in such a long time. Your excited to work here and want to get to know King Dirk more. Maybe being a slave won't be as horrible as you thought.

 

After you finish your bath, you find clothes on your bed. You stare at them in confusion. On top of the neatly stacked clothes is a note saying: Hope you wear this for the tour English

Sighing, you reluctantly put on the black pants and emerald green shirt. You have a hard time buttoning it the shirt up but you eventually finish. Strangely enough, the clothes fit you perfectly. A piece of black fabric is left sitting on the bed. You honestly have no idea what it is for. You pick it in confusion. Then you remember. When you were younger your dad would wear an outfit similar to this but he was the only on in your family to have such formal wear since you never had enough money to pay for such expensive clothes. This fabric was called a tie. You try to figure out how to wrap it on like your father did but you have no such luck. You flop on your bed in frustration. Eventually you fall asleep.

An hour later you wake up to a knock on your door. You open it to find his Majesty standing in an outfit similar to yours, except his shirt is orange. Unlike you he has a shining gold crown on top of his head, a long cape draping behind him, and of course his triangular shades. He looks at the tie on your bed and laughs.

"Need some help, English?", Dirk asks.

You think Dirk is unsuitable to call him so you say, "Yes your Majesty, if that's not a problem."

He looks at you as he frowns, "It's not a problem but your not obeying orders is. First, I asked you to met me at my chambers after you were done with your bath. Second, I asked you to call me Dirk."

"I apologize your Majes-Dirk.", you mutter as you look down at the floor.

"Much better. Now hand me your tie.". You reach over to the bed for your tie as he walks in. You give it to Dirk and he smiles. He bends down, your shorter by a few inches, and wraps the tie around the collar of your shirt. Dirk's warm breath tickles your neck causing goosebumps to form. He laughs again. From this angle you can almost see his eyes. You wonder what color they are. Brown, blue, green like yours....

"English! I asked you a question," Dirk lectured, "Pay attention!"

Your about to apologize when a cold hand strikes against your face. You look up at Dirk as he slaps you again and again. You wince. You need to work on not zoning out and pay attention to every word this man says.

When Dirk stops he stares you in the eyes as he scolds, "I didn't want to do that but I have a low tolerance to bad behavior. Roxy explained the rules to you, why aren't you following them? Do you want me to be strict?"

"No." you bite your lip to keep the tears from falling.

"Good! Now my question: How old are you?"

"18. May I ask why?"

"Because some jobs age is required. Do not ask what jobs."

"Oh...I understand."

"Great! Now let's start the tour."

You follow Dirk out into the long hallway. You listen quietly as he points out the bedrooms for slaves that you don't have permission to go in. He stops at a door that is covered in dust. He doesn't say anything but you can see the solemn look on his face. The door is wooden unlike all the other doors and has words in graven in it. The words say: Ballroom. Dance your heart out Dirk. Dirk whispers to you quietly, "This room is off limits even when your cleaning. Don't even speak about it."

You nod as he continues down another hallway. He points out rooms such as: the Library, Kitchen, and a door that leads out to the garden. From this door there are stairs going up to more rooms and more stairs. Dirk tells you that you will be cleaning every room from floor 6 to floor 12, which is the last floor. You realize that this job won't be as easy as any other jobs you've done for your different masters. 

"Now time for dinner, English." Dirk tells you, smiling. The look on your face must be strange because he starts laughing.

"Your feeding me dinner," you question, "Why?"

"I'll feed you dinner every night but this night you'll eat dinner with me because it's your first day and I need healthy workers."

"Dirk, thank you so much."

"But it will cost you. You must do a job that only you can do for me if you want to eat the special meal prepared for you."

You decide that the job can't be something worse then cleaning all those rooms so you agree. "Good boy." Dirk praises. You feel unsure when he flashes you his creepy smile. Did you make the right choice? You hope so. 

When you walk into the dining room, you see several tables filled with all sorts of foods. Your mouth waters as you spot a tall chocolate cake that is decorated with pink, delicate, roses. Dirk laughs at you again as he gives you permission to eat.

You grab a big plate and bowl as you start down the tables of delicious looking foods. A pasta dish with a fancy sauce, strange looking soup, salad with the juiciest looking tomatoes, and so much more. You see Dirk serve himself the strange soup,You give him a questioning look. 

"It's called white soup." Dirk explains to you as he smiles. You decide to follow his example so you serve yourself some too. When you both sit down with your plates piled and your bowls full of soup, you pick up your spoon of soup curiously. You raise the spoon to your mouth and take a big sip. Your eyes fill with shock. It's delicious! The soup has almonds in it which blend perfectly with the tender meat. 

"Dirk, this is the best food I've ever tasted!" you exclaim as you take more sips. 

Dirk smiles before saying, "It's pretty good but I like other foods better."

"Like what?" you ask curiously You doubt that there's anything better then this. You listen intently as he describes the foods from all around the world. It all sounds delicious but you just like hearing his voice sound happy for once.

Once he finishes his story he has a servant with dark, black hair clear the plates and get you cake. While you're waiting Dirk speaks again, "That shirt matches your eyes perfectly."

"Oh! Thank you!," you exclaim, "Why I'm I wearing a such fancy wear?" 

"I forgot to explain that!", Dirk chuckles, "It's your servant outfit. You must wear at all times. I'm wearing one so I don't get my day clothes dirty and all my other clothes were being cleaned."

"Oh, but it looks wonderful on you."

"Thank you, Jake."

"Your welcome." 

"Anyway, about your chores. Every morning come to my chambers and help me get ready. Then I will tell what rooms to clean and on what floor of the castle. There will be other servants cleaning but you do not have permission to speak to them. Understood?"

"I understand."

"Great! Oh look here's the cake." 

You look at the plate set down in front of you. There's a huge slice of cake on your plate. Your already full but you manage to eat every bite. It's even better then the soup! This is your first time having cake but you've heard stories about how wonderful it is. You agree one-hundred percent. Dirk watches you closely as you eat. When your finished the same servant clears your plates. Dirk orders you to stand up and you follow him out of the room out into the hallway. You walk down the way you think is to your room. 

When you get there Dirk tells you goodnight and that the bells will chime at 6 AM. You must be up by then. You fall asleep as soon as you lay on the bed. Tomorrow will be the biggest day of your life. Why? Because your going to work for your new master for the first time. Your nervous but excited. You dream of eating cake every day. It is a wonderful dream. 

 

 

 

You wake up early the next morning. You get ready quickly so your not late for work. Your glasses are beat up which makes them hard to see out of them but you suppose they will work. You hair is a mess and you try to flatten it out. It doesn't work, if anything it makes it worse. The bell chimes as your walking out the door. Your on time, barely. You knock on Dirk's door but receive no answer. Did you get the wrong door? Your about to leave when the door opens. Dirk stands there with a sour look on his face.

"I forgot to give you the key." he mutters sleepily. In his hands is a key tied to some sort of chain. He leans forward to tie it around your neck, making you blush. Dirk laughs at you and lets you inside. The room is dark and has no windows to allow light. It takes you a while to find the way to his closet. You pick up the his clothes for the day. The the same purple pair as always. 

"Dirk come here and change!" you said stepping out of the closet for a second. Dirk was on his bed shivering. It wouldn't have been strange if the room didn't feel like one hundred degrees to you. You drop the clothes quickly and go to his aid. 

"Dirk! Are you alright?" you ask as you put your hand on his forehead. It's burning hot. Your about to find someone to help him when he pins you to his bed. 

"Jake, stay still," Dirk whispers, "This won't hurt at all." Your panicking. You know you can't refuse him but your terrified of what is about to happen. Your heart beats loudly in your chest as he brings his lips closer to your neck. Then all you feel is sharp pain. Dirk isn't kissing you, he's biting you. You scream as he bites harder. Your blood is streaming down your neck and Dirk is licking it all off. Just then the door opens and the girl, you think her name is Roxy, walks in.

"DIRK! GET OFF HIM" she yells pushing him off. Your crying now and can't seem to function properly. Your shaking as Roxy comes closer to you. Flashbacks of soldiers using your body for pleasure come back to you. Your screaming and crying, begging Roxy to take you back home. Home is a strange word to you because you really have no where to go. Roxy tries her best to calm you down but you can't stop. 

"Dirk drink that and then think about what you did!" Roxy is yelling now and it mixes with your screaming. You can't think straight anymore and all you can feel is hands touching you and...Dirk walks up and slaps Roxy. For a second the room is quiet.

Dirk pushes her against the floor as he shouts, "Your in no place to tell me what to do. Your just a filthy witch I picked off the street! Be lucky I haven't sold you yet or worse KILLED YOU!"

Roxy cries silently as Dirk beats her. "Dirk, please! You know I was trying to protect the boy from the evil lurking in this damn palace!" Roxy points at you, "Look what you did to him!"

"I was wrong to try to feed off him but you were wrong to try to fix it!" 

"You were going to turn him into a vampire too!" 

"Maybe! But wouldn't that be better then him being surrounded by tons of blood thirsty vampires!" 

They start screaming at each and you drown them out. You cover you ears and scream as loud as you can. Tears fall down your face. Blood is still coming out your neck and it hurts. Vampires, ghosts, werewolves, monsters, its all coming back to you. There was much more to this world then just humans and animals. You remember your grandma telling you to remember this side of the world as she kissed your cheek goodbye. You stop crying and look up at Dirk. The words fly out of your mouth before you can stop them, "Please. Turn me into a vampire so I can serve you without having issues like this come up." 

Roxy walks out of the room frustrated as Dirk gives you a questioning look. "Jake. You don't understand. This process could kill you!" 

"Dirk. I want to serve you as long as I live. Please." you plead, "For me?" 

Dirk walks closer to you and whispers, "Jake. I love you so much. I don't want you to be in pain!" Your about to panic again because of his closeness but you calm yourself down. You grab Dirk's head and whisper so quietly that you can barely hear yourself, "Dirk, I have enjoyed every second of your company and know that you take good care of your servants. If you don't do this for me, I will find a new master." 

"Jak-", he starts but you quiet his protests by pressing your lips gently to his. It terrifies you to be this close with anyone but this is Dirk. He won't hurt you. Dirk sighs and press his lips back to your neck. You shiver and bite your lip to keep yourself from crying. He takes his shades off and looks at your eyes. His eyes are light orange and remind you of the sun. You smile encouragingly even though your about to scream again. Dirk returns to sucking your neck and after a few minutes whispers, "It's done." You don't feel any different, light headed. Your confused and scared but he hugs you tightly. "Sweet dreams Jake." And that's when you pass out in Dirk Strider's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

               You wake up feeling lightheaded and drowsy. Your no longer in Dirk's bed but your own. Groaning, you sit up only to have your skin burn. You look up and find that your windows have sunlight streaming through them. You quickly stand up and put the blinds down, hoping that it will stop any sunlight from coming through. It does.

               A glass of red blood is on your nightstand. The thought of drinking it makes you rush to your bathroom. You throw up in the toilet, groaning. Tears stream down your face as you lie on the bathroom floor. You feel awful. Maybe Dirk was right, becoming a vampire sucks.

               Someone knocks on your door making you panic. You don't want anyone to see you like this. You lock the bathroom door and stay as quiet as you possibly can. "Jake? I'm coming in." Dirk yells. The door closes and you hear footsteps coming closer. You stomach churns again and you try your hardst not to throw up again but have no success. You hear a knock on your bathroom door as you throw up.

"Jake, open the door."

 "N-no..." you say weakly.

"Jake. That wasn't a suggestion, it was an order."

                 Sighing you stand up feeling more lightheaded then before. You open the door then collapse back on the cold floor. In Dirk's hand is the goblet of blood that you were supposed to drink. He sits down next to you and sets the cup down.

"I know you probably feel like shit so I'm letting you skip work today." Dirk sighs before continuing, "This will make you feel better. I promise." He gestures to the goblet.

                 You shake your head and refuse to talk to him. Your mad at him for changing you into a vampire even though it was your choice and he warned you. Dirk should have said no. This is all his fault.

"Jake. Come on." Dirk pleads.

                   You shake your head again and bring your legs to your chest. You hate him. You hate Dirk. You hate how your life has changed because of one person, him. You hear Dirk walk out of the bathroom and whisper gently, "I'll be back tomorrow." He gestures to the goblet again. "Try to drink a little bit and get some rest." Then he's gone.

                   Sobbing, you go back to your bed and pull the covers over your head. Eventually, you cry yourself to sleep.

                   You wake up feeling a little better but then you realize there's a metallic taste in your mouth. Looking at your nightstand, you find the goblet is drained of its liquid. Gagging, you run to your bathroom to throw up. Once all the blood is out of your system, you start screaming. What awful person would  _force_  you to drink this.

                    After you stop screaming, you pull the blinds away to reveal the night sky. You wish you had a balcony so you could get some fresh air. You open the window allowing the night breeze to come in. Sighing deeply, you allow yourself to relax.

                    Then your door opens and Dirk walks in. You shut your window quickly and lie down on your bed. "How are you feeling, Jake?" Dirk asks.

                      You say nothing and close your eyes. After a few minutes, Dirk speaks up again. "Jake come on! Talk to me!"

                       You start crying and Dirk motions you to come in his arms. You do. He holds you close and run hist fingers through your hair. "Jake. I'm here for you. Tell me what's bothering you!"

                       Sobbing, you shake your head. Dirk sighs and you sit there in his arms crying. Then once you calm down enough you whispers to Dirk, "D-do you a place where I could get fresh air?"

Dirk smiles then asks, "If I take you, will you tell me whats wrong?"

                        You nod and Dirk helps you up. Because of your lack of food, you can barely walk. Dirk laughs buy picks you up gently. You flush bright red and cover your face with your hands. "Dirk put me down!", you protest.

"Your to weak to walk!", he chuckles. You give in and he continues to walk down the hallway. Then Dirk stops in front of a large door with a sign saying: WARNING! DO NOT ENTER! He goes through it anyway. You gasp. The room has a broken balcony that leads to a flat part of the roof. Dirk helps you across then smiles at you. "Isn't it a beautiful sight?" he murmurs. 

 You nod and look at the breathtaking view. From up here you can see tall of the towns and villages that surround the castle. The moon is full and shines brightly giving light to everyone still up. After a few moments of silence Dirk speaks again. "Whenever I'm with you, I don't feel like a prince anymore. You treat me like a normal person. Thanks Jake, for everything."

You look up to find small tears on his face. His shades cover most of them but you can still see some of them shining in the pale moonlight. You take a deep breath, "Dirk." you whispers, "I can't be a vampire. I can't drink humans blood." Your prepared for a slap or at least him yelling at you but it never happens. 

"I'm so sorry that you have to go through this." Dirk mumbles. 

You both sit there enjoying the cold breeze. The silence is uncomfortable but you have nothing to say. How could you blame Dirk for something you choose to happen? He warned you. You should have listened. Before you know it your crying again. You feel awful and like a huge asshole. 

Dirk pulls you closer and you bury your head in his shoulder.  "I'm so sorry Dirk." you whisper in between sobs.

"Shh...", he says gently, "It's not your fault. It's mine."

"No...Dirk it was mine. This was my choice not yours."

"I could have said no! I could have sent you back to slave market! I'm such and idiot." Dirk yells as tears stream down his cheeks. 

You reach up to his face and wipe a tear off his cheek. "Dirk, don't blame yourself." 

"Jake. How could I not? It's all my fault." 

You reach for his hand and squeeze it lightly. "Maybe there's another way I could get blood. I'm not sure if this will work but maybe I could try vampires blood. More specially yours."

Dirk stares at you for a second and raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to try my blood?" 

"I'm all for new ideas." you smile. 

"We can try tomorrow." he stops when you frown, "I need to go to sleep. I have a long morning tomorrow."

"Fine. But can we stay out here for a few more minutes?" 

"Mhmm." 

                    You sit there with him, holding each others hands. Your not sure what your relationship is with Dirk. It's more then master and servant but can you really call it friends? You guys hardly know each other. You want to know Dirk better. Hopefully you will. The rest of the night is spent in silence but you enjoy it. Just being with Dirk is good enough. Eventually you fall asleep on his shoulder, still holding his hand tightly. You dream of spending the rest of your life with His Majesty, Dirk Strider. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions and ideas are appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

       

The day was long and boring. You can't wait to see Dirk but you still had one more room to clean. Sighing, you carried your bucket and towel into the dining room. Apparently tonight a Queen and her daughter were coming to dine with Dirk, so this room had to be sparkling. You usually don't clean here but they needed extra workers to make everything perfect. You walk in and get to work. Only five other people are working, which surprises you. You thought that the prince, of all people, would have tons of servants. He probably can't risk his secrets...  
  
"Hello!", a girl in an apron stands above you, leaving your from your thoughts. She has short, dark hair and baby blue eyes. She was rather...pretty.   
  
"Hello there!" you look up and smile.   
  
"I've seen you with the prince a lot," she giggles, "Are you guys friends?"   
  
You blush slightly, embarrassed, before answering, "I guess..."  
  
"That's awesome. I'm Jane by the way!"  
  
"I'm Jake. It's jolly good to meet you, Jane." You smile at her again then get back to work. You hope she will get the message and leave. You have no such luck.  
  
"We should hang out sometime!"  
  
"But we aren't even supposed to be talking!"   
  
"Roxy has told me all about you. Dirk love you. Do you really think he would care if you broke the rules?"  
  
"I-I..." you stammered, "He doesn't love me! We are just good friends. Plus he's a prince..."  
  
"Like his Majesty would care if you were a servant or not!" Jane sighs., "Boys are so oblivious." She walks away back to into the kitchen.  
  
      What did she mean? There was no way Dirk could ever like you. Sighing loudly, you return cleaning. The clock chimes 5, alerting you that there was two more hours until the guests arrived.   
  
                                                                                                                                            
  
     When you're finished, you run into your room to take a shower. The warm water soothes you and suddenly you feel very calm. You're still weaker than you would like but its worth it. This means you can be with Dirk longer. What if Jane is right?  What if Dirk...You shake your head. There's no way.  
  
     After you shower you quickly get dressed and style your hair. When you're about to leave you find a letter on your bed.  
  
Jake,  
  
         Come serve dinner then we can try feeding you my blood afterwards. I really need you there.   
  
                                                                                                                                                        -Dirk  
  
     You smile and then check the time: 7:10. Blast! You're late! You fumble with the tie as you run out the door and make your way to the dining hall. When you walk in, Dirk and two other people are waiting, most likely for you. The girl to the right of Dirk  has shoulder length black hair. Her red eyes startle you but they suit her. Her strapless red dress matches her eyes perfectly. She is absolutely stunning. The women next to the beautiful girl looks very similar but older. You decide that the older women must be her mother.   
  
"Jake." Dirk's voice brings you away from your thoughts, "You're late."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dirk!", you apologize.  This gets the attention of the girl and she laughs.  
  
"Why does the servant speak to you so lightly?", she asks, causing Dirk to blush in embarrassment.   
  
     Dirk stays quiet for a moment before speaking, "Jake is one of my hardest worker so I let him call me by my name."   
  
"I see. Will he be dining with us." the older women asks politely.   
  
"No. Jake will be serving us our meal."  
  
"I understand now." she turns to me and smiles, "I'm Queen Pyrope and this is my daughter, Terezi."   
  
You bow and smile back at her, "It's a pleasure, your Majesty."   
  
Princess Terezi stares at you then asks, "Well? Are you going to get the food? I'm starving."  
  
"Of course your highness." You leave the room and get the platters of meat, vegetables, fruit, and cheese. When you come back, you serve them quickly then take a seat in the corner of the room. You think everything is going smoothly until Princess Terezi asks Dirk, "You remember what today is right?"  
  
      Silence fills the air. Dirk whispers in upset tone, "Terezi. Now is not the time to bring this up."  
  
Terezi gets up and glares at him before yelling, "It's been a year, Dirk! When is the right time? Four years? When you're on your death bed? I'm getting sick of waiting for you to talk to me!"  
  
"Terezi Pyrope, when Dirk wants to talk to you about this matter, he will." Queen Pyrope tells her calmly.  
  
"I miss him so much and here we are pretending like he never existed!" she starts to cry and sits down, "D-Do you think Dave is happy about t-this?? Do you even use the b-ballroom he made for you?"  
  
"Enough Terezi!", Queen Pyrope whispers then turns to Dirk, "I'm so sorry about her."  
  
        Dirk says nothing the gets up, walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.  
  
"Excuse me..." you bow before walking out too, leaving the Princess and Queen alone.  
  
        You see Dirk walk into the room you're

forbidden to enter. Taking a deep breath, you knock on the door. "D-Dirk?" you whisper. All you hear is his sobs and breaks your heart. Even though Dirk specifically said not to ever enter this room, you doubt he will mind right now. You see Dirk on the floor clutching a small picture. You walk over and hug him tightly.  
  
"I'm so sorry." you sigh, "How can I help?"  
  
      Dirk hugs you back, his crown starting to fall off his head. By now he has stopped sobbing but tears are still running down his cheeks. After a while you hear Dirk whisper, "Dance with me?" You nod and help him up.  
  
      The "forbidden" room is a gorgeous ballroom that has a sparkling chandelier dangling down. There is dust covering everywhere causing you to sneeze.  
  
"Sorry." Dirk mutters.  
  
You smile gently and grab his hand, "There's nothing to apologize for."  
  
He says nothing but bows down and kisses your hand gently. "Jake English, my I have the honor of dancing with you?"  
  
"Of course, Prince Dirk Strider." you laugh and grin at him. Gently, Dirk puts his hand on your waist and you put your on his shoulder. Your empty hand grip his tightly.   
  
      Then you glide across the floor. It feels so natural to be dancing with Dirk even if you are a servant and he is a prince. Although there is no music, your pulse seems to guide you both along. It's as if time has stopped. All that matters is here and now. You don't even want to find out why Dirk is upset. All you care about how much you love Dirk. You love his smile, his laugh, and most of all how sweet he is to you. If only Dirk felt the same. If only...You start to fall and Dirk catches you.  
  
"Jake?", Dirk's voice rises with panic. Your vision starts going fuzzy and everything he says doesn't make sense.    
  
"Help!" Dirk screams, holding you in his arms. Princess Terezi and Queen Pyrope walk in and then see you both on the floor.  
  
"Oh my god! What happened?" Terezi asks.  
  
"Just get help! I'll explain later!"  
  
      She nods and runs out yelling for the servants. Jane and Roxy come running in and see you.  Roxy glares at Dirk, knowing why this is happening.  
  
"With all due respect your Majesty, I think you shouldn't have done this to him." Roxy whispers then comes next to you.  
  
"Jake, its going to be alright." She tells you then places her hands on your chest. Words you don't understand come out of her mouth as Jane holds your hand. Dirk watches as your chest starts glowing. Your vision starts coming back and you start understand what people are saying.  
  
      Dirk takes your hand from Jane and hugs you gently. "I'm so sorry, Jake." His tears fall on your cheek and you smile weakly at him.   
  
"Dirk, I-I'm fine." you stutter and squeeze his hand.   
  
Princess Terezi sighs and looks at you then back at Dirk. "We are going to stay the night. Tell us everything in the morning." Then everyone leaves, leaving you and Dirk alone.  
  
Dirk starts to speak but you shush him, "Please don't apologize again. I'm not mad. If I was would I still be here?"  
  
Dirk shakes his head and you reach up to wipe his tears away. "Do you still want to try my blood today." he asks gently. "I know today has been busy but I think you might die if we don't at least try."  
  
You nod and he bends his head down letting you have access to his neck. Your fangs come out and you gently bite down on his neck. You freeze unsure what to do next.  
  
Dirk must feel your hesitation because he speaks up, "Just suck the blood out."  
  
You blush brightly red then suck on his neck. His blood tastes...different. It's sweeter than the human blood you tried to drink. You decide you like it. After a minute you pull away.  
  
"It tastes...better. I don't think I'm going to throw up this time." you tell him.   
  
Dirk smiles, "That's a relief."  
  
"I feel tired still."  
  
"Not surprising. You almost fainted in my arms."   
  
You laugh, "True."   
  
Dirk stays quiet for a moment then looks into your eyes from under his shades, "This room...my little brother made it for me. As a present."   
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what happen to him?"  
  
"Last year he...he got killed, killed by someone very close to us"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I'm not very confident with my writing so it might take longer for this fic to update. Next chapter is going to be a back story! Suggestions and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my editor, I have a better fan fic! She's a lifesaver ha ha anyway I hope you like this so far! Suggestions and ideas are appreciated!


End file.
